


Guy Time

by Ravenismyqueen (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ravenismyqueen
Summary: i suck at summeries





	Guy Time

It was a peaceful day at Titans Tower; Raven and Starfire went shopping in Gotham and Cyborg was off getting repairs in Metropolis, they wouldn't be back for several hours. Robin and Beast Boy were the only titans left in Titans Tower. After handling a bank robbery, they came home to relax. Robin went to go watch TV and BB joined him. They sat in silence watching TV for a few minutes until BB spoke up

"So...what's up?" He asked.

"Um...not much." He replied.

"oh well, uh, that's great...Robin, can I tell you something?" BB asked hesitantly.

"Um, sure. What is it?" He asked.

"Well, you see, well...I'm...gay." He told him.

"Oh, that's cool." He said back.

"THAT'S COOL? I just told you my biggest secret and it's just 'cool'?" He replied.

"Oh, well I'm gay too." He said back.  
Oh. Well, cool." Beast Boy said back.

 

They sat in silence until Robin leaned over and kissed BB. Beast Boy kissed back. Robin then inserted his tongue into Beast Boy's mouth, he was surprised but followed suite. Their tongues danced in each other's mouthes for a while until BB began to remove Robin's shirt.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you want this?" He asked him.

BB nodded his head in agreement, then continued to remove Robin's shirt. The kiss continued while clothes were removed until they were both naked together. Robin began to kiss down BB's neck, biting and nibbling on his green skin. He began to plant small kisses on BB's chest and down to his stomach until he reached his already erect cock. He didn't waste any time and took BB's head in his mouth. He took the whole thing in his mouth, then took it out. He licked the underside, then made a kiss on his head. Beast Boy moaned in pleasurous torture. Robin continued to suck his cock and about ten minutes later he cummed in Robin's mouth,

Robin then turned BB on his back and found his hole. He bent down to it and cooly stuck a finger in, BB gasped in surprise. He continued to thrust the finger in and quickly added two fingers. He thrust in and out for a while until he was ready. He slowly slid his cock in BB's ass. He began to slowly thrust in and out while BB screamed in pleasure. His thrusts picked up and soon he was fucking him. His powerful thrusts were more than BB could handle, BB was screaming even louder than before. Finally Robin cummed inside Beast Boy. They were both sweating profoundly and continued to go to the couch and layed there in each other's arms.

\-----


End file.
